This retrospective cohort study, in keeping with the broad research objectives of the RFA, is designed to determine the proportion of patients who received the recognized standard of care for stages I through III female breast cancer, describe the treatment patterns for all stages of prostate cancer, determine the tumor, patient, provider, and health system characteristics that are associated with different cancer treatments for (female breast and prostate cancers, and assess the completeness and quality of the stage and first course of treatment data that are collected by cancer registries for female breast and prostate cancers. Findings will be used as part of an enhanced surveillance and operational research program designed to elucidate National trends regarding breast and prostate cancer treatment and current patterns of care. Results will also be used to evaluate the use of central cancer registries as a tool for the monitoring and evaluation of breast and prostate cancer treatment trends. This proposal is also in keeping with program objectives identified in the Maryland Comprehensive Cancer Control Plan. The Specific Aims are as follows: 1. To assess the completeness and accuracy of stage, histology, grade, and first course treatment data among breast and prostate cancer patients reported to the Maryland Cancer Registry; 2. To identify patterns of care and compliance with standard treatment guidelines among Maryland female breast and prostate cancer patients; 3. To determine factors, including place of residence and SES, associated with missing treatment, stage, and grade variables among Maryland breast and prostate cancer patients reported to the Maryland Cancer Registry; 4. To compare the first course treatment received and outcome(s) for a screened vs. a non-screened population among breast cancer patients identified through the Maryland Breast and Cervical Cancer Diagnosis and Treatment Program and cases, from the general population, reported to the Maryland Cancer Registry; 5.To assess the influence of factors such as socioeconomic status, place of residence, distance from treatment facility, race, primary payer, patient demographics, tumor characteristics, facility characteristics, and specialty of treating physician on treatment received and patient outcome; and 6. To determine survival post diagnosis, controlling for other factors, among Maryland breast and prostate cancer patients. [unreadable] [unreadable]